Field
The following description relates to a film bulk acoustic resonator (FBAR).
Description of Related Art
With the rapid development of communications technology, there is a demand for development of technology related to high-frequency components corresponding to the communications technology. Wireless communication equipment is being miniaturized and thus, technology that miniaturizes high-frequency components may be required.
Among the high-frequency components, a filter may be miniaturized using semiconductor thin film wafer manufacturing technology. A film bulk acoustic resonator (FBAR) may operate through electrodes disposed above and below a piezoelectric layer. When a high-frequency electrical potential is applied to the electrodes, the piezoelectric layer may oscillate and the FBAR may operate as a filter.
The FBAR may be used for a wireless signal transfer system. For example, the FBAR may be used as a component for a wireless communication device, wireless power transmission, a filter of a wireless sensor, a transmitter, a receiver, or a duplexer. In addition, the FBAR may be used for an acoustic resonant mass sensor, a resonant element, an oscillator, and a small lightweight filter of a chemical and biological device.